Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle
Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle (コードギアス 戦闘のポケモン) is an anime series produced by Sunrise with the collaboration of Nintendo and character designs by CLAMP and Takahiro Kimura. It primarly takes place in the following regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. The story revolves around Kanto 17 years old Pokémon trainer Lelouch Lamperouge who wants to become a Pokémon Master for avenging his mother killed by a legendary Pokémon when he was 10. After encountering a mysterious girl only know as C.C. he, his friend Suzaku and his brothers Rolo and Nunnally embarks in a journey to find the mysteries behind that girl, only to find out mysteries surrounding themselves. Setting ---- The story takes place in the following regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. In the first two seasons, the country of Britannia, outside the jurisdiction of the U.P.A.R., is trying to conquer both Kanto and Johto because of the "Sakuradite", a powerful mineral that, depending on the climate, can be charged with elemental power, thus becoming known as "evolutionary stone". In the third season, the region of Hoenn is introduced. In the fourth season, the country of Sinnoh is introduced and, alongside Sinnoh, three historical locations of Sinnoh are introduced too: the Elysium, the Olympus and Atlantis. In the fifth (and currently final) season, the region of Unova and the Dream World are introduced. History ---- Year 2010, the country of Britannia declares war at the U.P.A.R. for the Sakuradite, a powerful mineral only found in raw nature. Seven years later, the now Pokémon trainer Lelouch, with Pikachu and his brothers Rolo and Nunnally embarks in a journey for realize Lelouch "dream": kill the legendary Pokémon that killed his mother. However they are soon caught in a battle between Britannia and the Knight Militia. They are saved by Lelouch childhood friend Suzaku in his own Knightmare Frame: the Lancelot. But later a mysterious creature appears to reclame something to Suzaku. The creature (suspected by Lelouch to be a legendary Pokémon) reach a capsule transported by the Knight Militia and opens it revealing a beautiful green-haired girl. What's going on? Characters ---- Main human characters *Lelouch Lamperouge (Lelouch vi Britannia): The protagonist of Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle. Secretly a prince of Britannia. A 17(18 in the fourth and fifth seasons)years old Pokémon trainer. Intelligent and charismatic, he will give anything and everything for his friends. He decided to become a Pokémon Master in order to kill the legendary Pokémon that had killed her mother years prior the start of all events: Mewtwo. *Suzaku Kururugi: A member of the Knight Militia and childhood friend of Lelouch. Son of the famous knight Genbu Kururugi, killed in unknown circumstances. *Nunnally Lamperouge (Nunnally vi Britannia): Younger sister of Lelouch and Rolo. She spent her childhood days with the two of them and Suzaku. *Rai: A trainer in his own journey, he is connected to Lelouch more than Suzaku and his brothers, but Lelouch don't know anything of him, neither know of his existence... *Akito Hyuga: Another member of the Knight Militia. A knight who lost his hometown for the fault of Britannia. *Orpheus Zevon: Member of a terroristic organization who is against Britannia. He is the lost brother of Aldrin. *Aldrin Zevon: Member of Glinda, an anti-terroristic organization of Britannia, she appears to remember Orpheus, but a lost of memory make her losing consciouness everytime she tries to remember him. *C.C.: Lelouch "partner" and the reason that Lelouch knows the name of the the legendary Pokémon that had killed her mother. *Layla Malkal: A former Britannian noble who had sided with Kanto and Johto. She fights for defending the innocent from the injustice of the Britannian Imperial family. *Kallen Kozuki (Kallen Stadtfeld): A member of the Knight Militia and a friend of Suzaku. She thinks of Lelouch has a "spoiled kid" but later she comes to realize his true valor, and fell in love for him. *Rolo Lamperouge (Rolo vi Britannia): The middle brother of the three brothers Lamperouge. Like Nunnally, he remembers very well his childhood memories, and secretly wished to relive them some day. Main Pokémon characters *Pichu - Pikachu - Raichu *Bulbasaur - Ivysaur - Venusaur *Charmander - Charmeleon - Charizard *Squirtle - Wartortle - Blastoise *Chikorita - Bayleef - Meganium *Cyndaquil - Quilava - Typhlosion *Totodile - Croconaw - Feraligatr *Plusle & Minun *Treecko - Grovyle - Sceptile *Torchic - Combusken - Blaziken *Mudkip - Marshtomp - Swampert *Pachirisu *Turtwig - Grotle - Torterra *Chimchar - Monferno - Infernape *Piplup - Prinplup - Empoleon *Emolga *Snivy - Servine - Serperior *Tepig - Pignite - Emboar *Oshawott - Dewott - Samurott Main legendary Pokémon characters *Mewtwo *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Rayquaza *Giratina *Dialga *Palkia *Reshiram *Zekrom Main human antagonists * Schneizel el Britannia * Charles zi Britannia * Marianne vi Britannia * Castor rui Britannia * Pollux rui Britannia * Bismarck Waldstein * Luciano Bradley Main legendary Pokémon antagonists * Kyogre * Groudon * Deoxys * Cresselia * Darkrai * Arceus * Kyurem * Genesect U.P.A.R. ---- The U.P.A.R., which stands for "United Pokémon of All Regions", is a fictional organization in the Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle universe. His goal is to protect the know world form the legendary Pokémon, but it also has another objective: find the "Chosen One" the one that "will destroy the world and recreate it". In each region, the U.P.A.R. is composed by a "Pokémon Master", the "Four Heavenly Kings" and the "Eight Gentle Judges", which are all characters derivated from previous Clamp works, albeit with a new story behind them. In order to become a Pokémon Master a trainer must first defeat the U.P.A.R. assembleation of a region, and then he/she must defeat a legendary Pokémon in a duel alongside a common Pokémon. If victorious the now Pokémon Master can choose to either give the finishing blow to the god-like creature or letting him alive for make it ashamed of loosing against a human and a common Pokémon. Eight Gentle Judges The Eight Gentle Judges (八審官) are a group of Pokémon trainers personally selected by the Four Heavenly Kings for protecting the eight main cities of the region they where and the nearby towns from the legendary Pokémon. As the name implies, they main "task" is to judge if a trainer that wants to become a Pokémon Master is strong enough for fighting a legendary Pokémon. Four Heavenly Kings The Four Heavenly Kings (四天王) are a group of Pokémon trainers that, instead protecting the region like the Eight Gentle Judges do, directly protects the Pokémon Master thus making them his/her bodyguard. In most of the occasions, the Four Heavenly Kings are composed of old rivals of the Pokémon Master. As such they don't make use of onorifics like the Eight Gectle Judges do When referring or talking to him/her. Pokémon Master The title of Pokémon Master is the most high ranked title of the U.P.A.R. and is given only to the most powerful trainers of the world. It exists to types of Pokémon Masters: the first that is in charge of protecting the Pokémon and people of a region, and the second that roams the world for defeating the legendary Pokémon. Champion The Champion is a onorific given only to the main battling Pokémon of either a Master, a King or a Judge. After becaming a judge, a king or a master the Knightmare Frame given to the judge/king/master when he/she was a trainer at the beginning of his/her journey for protecting him her from the treat of the legendary Pokémon is dispatched and given to a new trainer when he or she begins his/her journey. Knightmare Frame ---- The "Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight", or Knightmare Frame is a type of war machine in the Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle series. It also exist a directly derivated of it called Knight Giga Fortress. Knightmare Frames have a long story behind them, starting with the Legendary Wars where, alongside common Pokémon, fight over the tyranny of the legendary Pokémon. Depending of the Core Luminous/Evolutionary Stone equipped on them the Knightmare Frames can acquire a different "type" and their pilots, or "devicers", can use the elemental power of that type against enemies. A mass production Knightmare Frame (or in rare cases a costumized one) is often given to trainers, out of their own choice, at the beginning of their journey for self-protection if they encounter a legendary Pokémon and for traveling long distances. Main protagonists KMF & KGF * Shinkiro * Lancelot Albion Enhanced * Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Hakkyokushiki Kai * Lancelot Club * Gekka (Senkoshisakuki) * Sutherland Siegfried * Shen Hu * Tristan Divider * Mordred * Vincent (Shikikanki) * Zangetsu * Alexander * Lancelot Grail * Byakuen Knight Militia A division of the U.P.A.R., the Knight Militia use the power of the Knightmare Frame against Britannia for difending civillians and common Pokémon.